


Time and Forever

by TeaRoses



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 31_days on LiveJournal for the prompt "Time will kiss the world goodbye."  Contains major spoilers for PMD:  Explorers of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Forever

"We will go," murmured Grovyle, staring at a grey still sky with no sun. "There can be no other decision." In front of him was a bush with blackened leaves. The only motion was the rise and fall of his chest with his breath and the nervous fluttering of Celebi beside him.

She looked up. "You will go back into the past? You and the human?"

Grovyle sighed. "And then... all that was will be no more."

"Tsk. You needn't speak in riddles. It's not like you."

He turned to her. "You of all Pokémon surely understand the consequences of changing the past."

Her eyes looked into his, almost glowing in the darkness. "I am not stupid, my dear," said Celebi. "Whatever you may say."

Grovyle's expression was almost a smile. "I never said you were stupid. Silly, perhaps, but not stupid."

Celebi only laughed.

"Can you picture it?" he went on. "To disappear, to never have been... what would that mean?"

"I do not believe there is any such thing. Oh, I know what you are saying, that we will disappear, but everything that happened still did happen, time and forever. You and I may vanish completely I suppose, but we still had these moments together. How could that really be erased?"

Grovyle was uncertain, but he nodded. Looking at her, he mused that Celebi deserved better than this cold prison. They all did, but the paradox was that if they reversed time's paralysis they would not be around to enjoy the results. Still, he liked picturing her surrounded by colorful flowers and laughter. That would suit her well.

"Is there no other way?" she asked.

He shook his head. "If we cannot think of one, I do not see what other way there could be."

Suddenly she leaned forward and he felt the brush of her lips over his cheek. "Very well," she said softly into his ear. "But I believe that whatever happens I will remember you, my dear, and that you will remember me as well."

"But we won't even be--"

"Shhh..." she murmured soothingly, and Grovyle closed his eyes and thought of bright colors and Celebi.


End file.
